


Love of the stars

by carlsonstuba



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlsonstuba/pseuds/carlsonstuba
Summary: Tobin decides to propose to Christen one night at the beach. Will also put in a portion of them coming out to the fans.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin stared at her beautiful girlfriend who was sitting next to her with her head on Tobins shoulder in a deep sleep, as they flew over California on the way to Christens parents house in Palos Verdas. It was where Tobin would propose to Christen on the beach, with the sun setting in the background. Tobin had chosen to propose there because it was the only place in the world where it felt like nothing mattered, and the entire world except her and Christen had disappeared. 

“Hey baby we’re almost here,” Tobin whispered into Christens ear.  
Christen started to stir with the feeling of light kisses being placed on her cheek. She lifted her head off of Tobins shoulder to stretch and then she leaned over to give Tobin a quick peck on the lips just as they landed in the Los Angles airport. 

When they had exited the plane they walked over to baggage claim where Christens dad and her sister Channing were waiting for them. While Christen was engulfed with hugs from her father and sister Tobin stood to the side watching the beautiful moment, however seconds later she was also attacked by Cody and Channing.  
“Oh my gosh hey Channing, Mr. Press!” Tobin said  
“Tobin how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Mr. Press!” He said while laughing his big belly laugh that never failed to make everyone in the room smile. “Haha of course Cody, how could I ever forget how many times you’ve scolded me because of it.”  
“Hey you better watch it Tobs, don’t make him to mad” Christen said while laughing. “Yeah Tobin I’d watch it cant get kicked kicked out of our house yet” Cody said with a wink knowing Tobins plans to propose there this weekend. 

As they pulled into the Press household Christen said, “hey Toby I was thinking later you Channing and I could take the dogs down to the beach and go for a swim, what do you think?”  
“Yeah sure Chris it would be great to relax after a long day of flying.” 

Tobin knew that tonight was not the night since Channing would be coming along and she would have to wait another night to make the girl of her dreams her wife.


	2. You’re worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s getting ready to propose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro this was super fun hope y’all enjoy! Feedback is always welcome :)

Christen lead Tobin up to her childhood bedroom like she had many times in all of her years of dating Tobin. “Hey, baby I think I’m gonna take a nap,” Christen said   
“Honey, you slept most of the flight are you feeling well?”   
“Haha yeah babe I’m just tired from last nights activities,” Christen said with a wink   
“Wow, Chris I thought I was good but not good enough to make you be tired the day after,” Tobin said with a laugh. “I’d be careful with that attitude you might not be getting any tonight,” Christen said with a non- serious scowl on her face. “Ooooo Chris I’m so scared,” Tobin said   
“Damn Heath you know me to well,” Chris said with a laugh, kissed Tobin's nose and then walked away to go change into sweats.   
As Christen climbed into bed Tobin leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips and said, “Hey babe do you want me to set an alarm?”   
“Yeah sure honey,” Christen said with a yawn.   
Christen woke up hours later disoriented with Tobin no longer next to her. She turned over to her phone to check the time, it was almost 8 pm even though Tobin was supposed to wake her up at 6 when the alarm went off. After Christen's stomach had grumbled multiple times ( from not eating earlier ) she decided to get up to get some food and see what Tobin was up to. As she trudged down the hall towards the stairs she could start to make out the faint voices of her father and Tobin.   
“Tobin I know you're ready, you always have been and the answer will always be the same because it will always be yes.”   
“Cody I know I’m just so nervous...   
Oh hey, Chris!” Tobin said with nervousness in her voice wondering how much of the conversation Christen had overheard.   
“Hey Tobs,” Christen said as she walked over to give Tobin a kiss, “why didn’t you wake me up?”   
“You just looked so peaceful and I wanted you to have a good nap,” Tobin said   
“Haha thank you, baby, I needed it to trust me, but I need some food or else I’m gonna starve to death”   
“Ok babe do you want some eggs or something, I can make them for you if you’d like.”   
“Thanks, Tobs that would be great” Christen said as they walked into the kitchen with each other. “ So uh babe what were you talking to dad about?” Christen asked Tobin “Oh umm...”   
Tobin said while scratching the back of her neck,   
“Come on Tobs just tell me.”   
“I was asking him if I could marry you, Chris,” Tobin said barely above a whisper.  
Christen still heard her and leaned in for a passionate kiss, that lasted until the coffee timer went off interrupting their perfect moment. As Christen walked over to the coffee machine Tobin came up behind her and pressed her hands on Christens back. “I hope you say yes whenever I ask” Tobin whispered into Christen's ear.   
“Oh trust me, Tobin, I will,” Christen said, and just like that all of Tobin's worries disappeared.

When Tobin woke up the next day she felt like she was on cloud nine and she knew that today was the day she would ask the love of her life to marry her.  
Tobin got out of bed and went to her suitcase to grab some black ripped jeans and her new favorite white Re-social tee shirt. She wanted to take Christen out to breakfast that morning seeing as how special a day it would be. When Tobin got downstairs she saw Christen was doing her daily meditation and yoga session seeing as it was only 7 am. Tobin walked over to go give Christen a kiss, and to grab her coffee Christen had made earlier. Christen pulled out her AirPods so that she could go talk to Tobin about what they were going to do that day. “Hey baby, I’m surprised your up this early.”  
“I just wanted to go out to eat a wonderful breakfast with my beautiful girlfriend,” Tobin said.   
”Haha ok babe you got me there you are the most perfect person, wanting to take me out to breakfast you are the literal best.”   
“Trust me, honey I know,” Tobin said while placing a kiss on Christen's cheek.

Tobin and Christen got into their white BMW and started driving to their favorite breakfast place. While they were driving Tobin set her hand palm up on the console inviting Christen to hold it. “Chris I love you so much and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”   
“Aww baby you are the best person ever and I could never ask for a better girlfriend soon to be wife,” Christen said with a smile. And Tobin's heart melted at those words. 

Hours later Christen would realize her words would become a reality.

When they got back they immediately went upstairs to get changed into bathing suits, Christen in a two-piece blue lacy swimsuit and Tobin in some short swim trunks and a sports bra. They hopped into the hot tub so that they could relax, “ Hey babe I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go down to the beach later at sunset?” Tobin said.   
“ Sure Tobs that would be great!”   
They finally got out of the hot tub to go make lunch which consisted of a baked potato and avocado toast, that Christen made for them both. Meanwhile, Tobin walked upstairs to grab the ring box from inside a pair of her Jordan’s, it was the perfect ring for the perfect girl. It was gold banded with three triangular diamonds sitting atop it. 

She was ready for the biggest moment in her life it was bigger than the World Cup or the Olympics it was the day that would make her life perfect forever, and make her happy for the rest of her life. It was the day where she would make the girl of her dreams hers.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG YALL this is my first time writing I really hope everyone enjoys this cause I sure have had a lot of fun writing it so far!! I would really appreciate some feedback just to know that people actually enjoy this. Also I didn’t have much time to write this so expect a lot more In a good hour. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO CHESKA😂


End file.
